Look At Me
by StMomo
Summary: There are many things that make a person beautiful, many spots on a body that capture attention and bring people pleasure. These are just a few of those spots. First in a collection based on sections of the Kama Sutra. Reader-insert x Various.
1. Lips

He was the last guy you ever thought you'd be interested in. His looks, his attitude, his lifestyle – none of them were things you ever thought you'd find intriguing. So why did you get shivers up your spine whenever he looked at you? Why were you so excited at the thought of him being wherever you were? And why now, when you were supposedly here to visit Suzuna and Mamori, were you hanging around him and his friends instead?

More importantly, why couldn't your brain seem to focus on anything other than his lips? The way they moved as he talked, the way they quirked up into a smirk that looked only too sinful, how soft they looked. You could only imagine, and boy did you ever – near every second you spent around him, in fact – how soft they'd really be against yours.

As Hiruma called the three back to practice, barely taking notice of you (and really, why should he, you were a pretty commonplace sight around here), with a call of each of their nicknames, always consisting of a 'fucking something or other' – this was Hiruma after all – you couldn't help but pause when he called Kuroki.

"_Fucking fish-lips..."_

And even more so, now with just that innocent comment, your attention was even more focused on those luscious, soft lips of his. So it was no surprise that your self-control, which was admittedly pretty weak to begin with completely broke.

Reaching up and taking him completely by surprise, you grasped hold of his uniform, swinging him back around to face you and promptly planted your lips right on his. From behind you, you could hear Togano and Jumongi's loud 'huh's' of surprise and as you retreated from your sudden attack on your crush, he chimed in with his own 'huh' of surprise and, or so it sounded like, appreciation.

You ignored them though, turning to Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san, you're wrong," you said, causing him to glance at you, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "They're not at all fish-like."


	2. Neck

Having a boyfriend could be one of the world's most enjoyable things, that was true, but it could also be the single-most frustrating thing on the planet. Having a boyfriend that other people usually described, and quite accurately so, as an unstoppable, reckless monster was even more frustrating, especially since he wasn't all that prone to listening to you. Sure, you knew Gaou cared about you – but listen to you when you asked him not to do something? No sir, no way, no how. It was always just 'that's impossible' and that'd be the end of that, thank you very much.

It was actually this particular trait of his that you were ranting about at this very moment to him, voice raised so loud you wouldn't be surprised if everyone within twenty miles heard you.

"Oh my god! You are just so fricking infuriating! I swear, there are times I just really want to kill you!" you were shouting at him. Him though, he was just grinning broadly, quite happy just to watch you rant and rave. To him, you were never sexier than when you were all hot and bothered about something, not that you knew that fact. He wasn't planning on letting you in on that little secret either. He figured if you knew, you might go get some anger management classes or something just to spite him.

"So why don't you?" he chuckled, raising an eyebrow in a playful taunt. Both of you knew that, from plenty of previous experience, you sure as hell had no problems in hitting him, not that he minded of course. You weren't all that strong and more than once, he'd had fun pointing out that your slaps and punches felt like little more than mosquito bites.

"Because my hands won't fit around your big-ass neck, that's why!" you retorted angrily, glaring at him and squeezing aforementioned hands into tight fists as he just chuckled darkly and walked towards you.

"Yeah, you're right, they won't," he agreed, grabbing your knees and hoisting you up until you had no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist. "But I know what they would fit around."

You blinked at his insinuation and pouted angrily, though you already knew you'd give in at some point.

"I'd still rather take my chances of them doing some damage around your neck, thanks."


	3. Throat

Despite seemingly popular opinion, you weren't interested in your boyfriend, Sakuraba, because he was a model. In fact, you were interested in him _in spite of _the fact that he was a model. You liked him even if you had to put up with his creepy manager, the crazy hordes of his fans, and his weird work hours.

Of course, there were definitely perks to his job. For one, you had an absolutely gorgeous boyfriend. After all, how many girls could honestly brag that their boyfriend was a model? Secondly, you really got a kick out of some of the modeling jobs he had to do. There was that time he had to dress up in a maid's outfit, this one George of the Jungle shoot…but this one, this one took the cake.

You stood on set, watching your boyfriend get photo after photo taken. Seriously, whoever had thought of the idea of dressing him up as a vampire really deserved a big hug and a huge pay-raise. You just couldn't get enough of looking at him. The body, the clothes, the eyes, the hair, and boy oh boy, the fangs!

Now him, you thought, that's one vampire I wouldn't mind baring my neck to.


	4. Breasts

Now, you'd thought this would simply be another normal day. In fact, you'd never imagined it would be anything but. Your plans for the day were normal – hanging out with friends, going to catch Ojo's match against Sado…nothing abnormal.

But then, you weren't counting on meeting him that day either.

It had happened shortly before the match, when the players were starting to arrive and before most audience members showed up. You were always early to the matches though. You liked being there to watch the teams warm up, to talk to your friends in the teams before the games, give them well-wishes and the like.

Before you'd even gotten to speak to your friends in Ojo though, someone else had approached you. The thick-set boy was a complete stranger to you so you'd expected nothing more than being asked the time or such other polite conversation between strangers.

"You…you have the biggest boobs I've ever seen!"

Now that had definitely not been what you were expecting. Your mouth dropped slightly open in shock at the boy's statement, your face rapidly heating up.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked, acting as if he hadn't just said something completely inappropriate.

You still were pretty shell-shocked and pretty speechless by this boy's antics. Unable to think of anything to say, you just mutely shook your head, staring at him like he had two heads or some other such oddity.

Your expression changed to one of horror, then exasperation, then pity as you watched his smiling, happy expression fade into one of dismay. You hadn't meant to offend him or anything, after all. You really couldn't stand seeing other people upset and you certainly would never want to be the cause of that.

"I…I'm sorry," you mumbled out hurriedly, trying to cheer him up. "It's just I don't know you and I have this rule about not dating people I don't know…and…"

You trailed off, completely at a loss as to how best to proceed to keep from offending him anymore than you might have already. He didn't seem to mind though as his hurt look was fading fast and that cheerful smile was coming back.

"That's a good rule!" he said, laughing. You sighed in relief and smiled back at him, glad that he understood.

Or so you thought.

"I'm Iwashima Ganjō!" he said enthusiastically, offering his hand for you to shake.

"(L/N) (F/N)," you replied, shaking his hand with a smile.

"Well, now we're introduced!" he laughed. "We can start to get to know each other _really_ well!"

And thus begun a very long, very weird friendship.


	5. Vagina

You'd never been aware of it before, never would have thought it true. There'd been numerous jokes about your sexuality before from friends and enemies alike, given your tomboyish nature, disregard for relationships, and complete lack of interest in the opposite sex aside from friendship.

But still, you had always figured someday you'd be like the rest of your friends, that someday some handsome man would come and charm you out of your disinterest and spark your interest in romance. You'd never have thought that that 'handsome man' would be a beautiful girl though, would never have thought you were bent that way.

But from the first time you'd laid eyes on Koizumi Karin, standing tall, proud, all beauty and grace, velvet and iron on the football field, you'd been unable to stop thinking about anything else but her.

As your friendship with her had blossomed and you'd gotten to know her outside of the football field, where she was sweet and caring and gracious, your love for her had blossomed as well.

You'd stopped caring about what other people would think. You'd stopped caring that she wasn't a male, that she had a vagina and not a penis.

To you, there was no one else in this world for you but her.

_Because she was beautiful. Because she was yours._


	6. Nipples

The first time you'd ever met Atsushi Munakata, you were sneaking into Amino to spy for the Devil Bats. You'd ended up running away in fear, convinced they'd send a cheap rip-off of the Terminator after you.

The second time you'd met Munakata, you'd been sneaking into Amino again, this time to prove your theory that Amino was secretly an evil government experiment to mass produce life-sized Barbie and Ken dolls. You'd managed to stay and talk to him for a good thirty minutes before becoming creeped out and running away. You hadn't collected much in the way of data.

The third time you'd met Munakata, you'd accidentally wandered into the football team's changing room. You'd managed to get more of an eyeful than you'd ever wanted or needed.

You'd never ventured into Amino after that. There was no need to really. After all, everyone knew Ken didn't have nipples.


	7. Ankles

Your fingers traced small circles as they rubbed along the sensitive flesh, careful not to press too hard. This had become something of a ritual now, this after-game massage you always gave your boyfriend. It made sense though. After all, this was what you wanted to do once you finished school – work as a masseuse, and Takami was always so willing to be your practice subject. Besides, he pushed himself way too hard in your opinion and he could always use some pampering.

Your fingers started working up from his feet, ghosting carefully around his ankles. You were always careful there. You knew he'd had some sort of accident when he was younger but that was all he'd ever tell you and he didn't like to talk about it often. You knew though that he thought about it often, thought about all the ways the injury that accident had disadvantaged him, thought about how much harder he needed to work to surpass that weakness. And it made you sad to know that he'd been hurt and still hurt from it.

You sighed softly before quickly bending down and placing a sweet, soft kiss on his ankle before resuming your massage.

He just gazed down at you, a soft smile on his face, completely relaxed.

Yeah, it was a good ritual.


	8. Calves

Well, this definitely was a very interesting 'punishment game'. You couldn't say you exactly loved it though, you thought, as you scowled. Your eyes traveled from the top of your boyfriend's capped head, down over the ridiculous maid's uniform he was wearing. The lacy stocking clung to his legs and fit along his calves in a way you knew you'd never be able to duplicate with your own scrawny legs.

No, you most definitely did not like this punishment game. Not one bit.

After all, what girl really likes knowing that her boyfriend looks better in a dress than she does?


	9. Penis

It had honestly been a complete accident. Monta had told you that he'd seen your backpack, which you'd forgotten, in the locker room and you had thought nobody would be in there. After all, it had been hours since Monta had informed you of it, you having gotten caught up in doing other things. There had been no games that day and you hadn't seen anyone out practicing. You hadn't thought anyone would be in the locker room.

Oh, how wrong you'd been.

You'd instead found out that there was indeed someone else in the locker room when you'd entered it, finding a very sweaty and very naked Masashi in there. You'd been shocked and embarrassed and most certainly unable to allow your eyes to drift over his body, down past his chest and hips and to his….

Wow.

You'd wisely decided your backpack could wait, turning and rushing out of the locker room with a very red face.

You knew, though, that you'd most certainly never be able to look at Musashi quite the same way ever again.


	10. Anus

You'd always heard that saying, the one that implied or outright stated that someone had something stuck up their hind-quarters. It always was meant to mean that someone was stern, strict, overly disciplined and completely no fun.

Well, if that was the case, you were pretty sure _he _had to have the world's only rubber anus because you were pretty sure he had a lot more than a stick up there. He probably had a football, Sakuraba's missing shoe, your straight iron and Akaba's guitar up there, you thought angrily.

Shin never smiled. Shin hardly ever talked. Shin never thought about anything that wasn't training or football. Shin was just no fun.

_So why couldn't you get him off your mind?_


	11. Buttocks

You'd never really been all that into football before you'd started dating your boyfriend, Unsui. You had no idea about the rules or how it was played because you'd just never cared about finding those things out. In fact, the thought of attending a game had originally bored you to tears. But you'd gone anyway, to be a good girlfriend and support him.

It had taken you all of about half-an-hour to make football your new favorite sport and get three or four of your girlfriends to join you in the stands. It was an easy enough sell, all it took was a couple pictures and the very nice fact that the uniforms were figure-hugging.

And the fact the players all usually had spectacular asses.

Yes, yes, football was most definitely…_awesome._


	12. Feet

The best thing about having Riku as your boyfriend – besides the fact that he was good-looking, in great shape, a gentleman through and through, and had no problem putting up with your moods – was that you'd long ago learned his weakness. And you had no trouble in exploiting that weakness to rope him into doing things you wanted him to. Sure, it was a little underhanded but, hey, you'd always played to win.

And besides, it was just too cute and you couldn't resist. After all, who'd ever have thought that someone like him would have such a weakness?

Having ticklish feet wasn't something normally associated with tough football players, after all.


	13. Inner Thighs

Agon was selfish and lazy. He was arrogant and rude. He was manipulative and spoiled. He was beyond being a jerk, bordering on sociopathy.

You hated him, you really did.

So why was it, every time he cornered you in some semi-private place or crawled into your bed at night, you never turned him away, never let out all the hatred you held against him?

It was only a rhetorical question of course. You knew the answer, knew it with each hot, passionate kiss, each movement of his body against yours, each stroke of his fingers up your inner thighs.

He might be pure evil, you might hate him – but that boy knew how to touch you in ways no one else on the earth did.


	14. Perineum

You settled in, finally done with what seemed like one of the longest days you'd ever gone through, with the newest issue of Cosmo. Not the best choice of reading material, but it really was your guilty pleasure. And besides, you always found something good in there to surprise Mizumachi with – he knew this and had no problem paying for your magazines, meaning you got to keep your guilty pleasure without having to worry about not having the money to pay for it.

You had read through most of it when you stumbled upon the article. As you read, your face kept getting hotter and hotter and by the end of it, you were reduced to fanning your face with the magazine itself, feeling embarrassed and curious.

_The perineum. _

You'd never actually known what it was before but now you most certainly did. And you were intrigued behind that embarrassment. Did that really work…did they, men, actually….like that being touched?

You definitely got your answer later and nobody could say the blissed out Mizumachi was complaining all that much about being your test subject.


	15. Scrotum

Karin sighed, shaking her head as she stood, like much of the rest of the team were doing, watching you and Achilles fight – yet again. Really, she didn't know if it was because the two of you just really did hate each other or simply didn't know how to show people you liked them, but it was always this way. Within two minutes around each other, one of the two of you would start some sort of petty, stupid fight and disrupt practice…or games…or group outings…or simply life for all those around you.

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" you were yelling at the moment. "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS SOMEONE AROUND HERE CAN GET A DATE!"

"WH…WHY YOU! I CAN SO GET A DATE!" Achilles was yelling right back, possibly louder.

"Really?" you smirked, thankfully lowering your volume a bit. Karin's ears were starting to kill her. "I can't imagine one girl who'd want to touch someone who looks like a scrotum with arms and legs!"

There was a pause for a moment and Karin thought that maybe you'd gone a bit too far by the outraged look on his face. That was, until she saw him smirk.

"Funny, you couldn't stop touching me last night…"

Karin promptly joined the loud, collective 'HUHHHHH' of surprise.


	16. Thighs

You loved Taki, you really did. You accepted the fact he was an idiot and self-absorbed to an impossible degree and loved him despite of it.

_But there were times you absolutely wanted to kill him._

"Taki, what do you think of these ones? Do you think they make my butt look fat?"

"Non, non, mademoiselle! They don't make your butt look fat!"

You beamed happily, glad you'd found a good pair of jeans.

"They make your thighs look fat!"

Happiness gone, the jeans most certainly not purchased.

_Oh yes, there were times you most definitely wanted to kill him._


End file.
